The fair
by ImagingThings
Summary: Ten year old Seth goes with his mother Annie to the fair in Nottingham. Set in my AU


The fair

The fair

The ten year old boy came walking with his mother towards Nottingham. It was only them, every time the boy, whose name was Seth, had asked his mother, Annie, about his father she would be really silent for a moment, then telling him to go and play.

"Mum… you used to live in Nottingham, right?"

"Yes. I was a kitchen maid at the castle. I…" Then she stopped, turning to look directly at Seth. "Listen Seth. Now I'll tell you what I should've told you long time ago. While I worked at the castle I had a… well… affair… with Sir Guy of Gisborne. He's… your father. Obviously, or so it seemed at that time, we couldn't keep you so he made a promise to leave you at a convent. Instead he left you in the forest to die."

"How did I survive?"

"Robin Hood. Well… Robin of Locksley… he was an outlaw at that time, found you. It was Lady Marian of Locksley who helped us get away. She and Robin weren't married at that time but somehow I wasn't surprised to hear it… but you won't remember; you were only three."

Continuing talking the reached Nottingham the same evening and found an inn to stay at. Seth was going to take part in the very special children's shooting competition at the fair the next day.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Wake up. It's the fair." Seth was awake before the sun rose the next morning. Eager to go to the fair.

"It's still dark."

"But mum… they're already putting everything up."

Annie turned to look at her son.

"You know what? Why don't you go look a little around?"

"Oh yeah!" with those words Seth ran outside and raced towards the big place where the shooting competition were going to take place. Two men, the one a couple of years older than the other, were busy building something.

"Why, hello there." The oldest of the men said when he noticed Seth. "You're up early. What's your name? I'm Will Scarlett and that's my brother Luke Scarlett."

"Seth… nothing else… just Seth."

"Your mother's called Annie?"

"Yeah…" Will Scarlett. Where had he heard that name? Of course. "You're one of Robin Hood's men?"

"Used to be. There's really no need for us anymore. Now I'm just a carpenter from Locksley."

"Can I help?" growing up with a mother who was alone Seth had learned from a young age to help every time he could. And when the sun was finally completely up they'd made everything they needed.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" a young boy who looked like he was about 5 years old suddenly came running towards them. Smiling Will bent down and scooped the child up in his arms.

"Hey Jack. You came running all the way from Locksley?"

"Yes! Mum and Kate and Allan walks so slowly and Dan and Tom and Edward ran to fetch Robin at Bonschurch and Sofia is little and I wanted to see what you and Uncle Luke had made!"

"That's okay. We were just done."

"Who's he?" it was only now Jack noticed Seth.

"He's Seth. Remember the story I told you about the baby we found in the wood? That's him."

"He's not a baby."

"Of course not. That happened long before you, or you brother, was born. Even before I meat your mother. But really, ten years ago. I can't believe it."

But Will didn't get any time to think about how fast time had moved for the next moment four seven year old boys came racing towards them.

"Whoa boys. Relax."

"But dad… we were having a race."

"I was almost winning."

"You always win Tom."

"Because I'm faster than you Robin. You nobles think yourself better than everyone else."

"No we don't!"

"Didn't ask for your opinion Edward. Just because you're the son of the sheriff."

For some reason Seth wasn't in doubt that these four boys; two of them sons of normal peasants and two of them sons of noblemen, had had arguments about something like before. But still something kept them together as friends.

Slowly the other people started arriving and Robin of Locksley, who shouldn't be mixed up with Robin of Bonschurch, started the shooting competition. Unfortunately the children's competition wouldn't be due before afterwards so Seth just walked around on his own with his bow proudly slung above his shoulder.

"Are you going to compete in the children's competition?" Seth hadn't really paid attention to where he was walking so it was a huge chock when no one else than Robin of Locksley suddenly spoke to him.

"Yes. I mean yes Sir."

"No needs to be that shy. Will told us who you are."

"If… if you're such a good archer how come you don't Compete?"

"Let's just say my friends told me not to!"

"I'm not being funny Robin but it would be unfair."

"You're probably right Allan."

The adult's competition was over and a young, limping, man called John Little the younger had won.

Then finally it was Seth's turn to shoot. His aim was almost perfect and he hit just a little above the centre.

He'd won. The prize being one of those tags Robin and his gang had worn while they were outlaws. Who they'd still occasionally wear; as a remembrance of another time and the nobles among the friends would also wear it to show they wanted the best for the peasants. Getting one of those tags was considered a pretty big honour so Seth was proud and happy.


End file.
